Mobile communication devices such as wireless phones have become a common part in the everyday life of a wide variety of users. Consequently, the mobile communication device may serve as a primary point of contact for a variety of business and personal uses. For example, a business user may utilize the mobile communication device to receive email, a casual user may send text messages to friends, either one of the users may share pictures, and so on.
However, traditional techniques that were employed to securely store data on the mobile communication device as well as to communicate data to the mobile communication device could result in the data being “in the clear.” Even if but for a brief moment in time, malicious parties may take advantage of this vulnerability to steal sensitive data. This may even result in the ability by the malicious party to access other information on the mobile communication device itself. Consequently, functionality of the mobile communication device may be limited from meeting its true potential due to the ability to compromise data on the mobile communication device.